


Static on my Skin

by UndeadSniper



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSniper/pseuds/UndeadSniper
Summary: Minor spoiler for act 2. V needs a little RnR after all the gigs he's been working lately. A certain rockerboy takes it upon himself to help out.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Static on my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with the game and my personal choice of how V should look. Pairing that with the scene V gets his head smashed against the window by Johnny and the inspiration for this sparked.  
> I'm by no means through the game yet and still a little unclear about the physical interaction options between V and Johnny. On the one hand we have stuff like the window scene and on the other Johnny is purely in his head. I wish there was a tag for "hand jobs?".

I haven't used my DeviantArt for years, but for the purpose of sharing this, I had to upload it somewhere.


End file.
